Warmer
by ausllylover
Summary: "You wouldn't understand Austin, I'm not normal." "Why don't you think I wouldn't understand? Maybe we are alike."/ He likes her. She likes him. Everyone knows, except them.
1. The Austin Moon

**Alright, this is based a couple hundred years in the future, but Austin and Ally are still both 16. Cool? Cool.**

**Ally's POV**

It's that thing you are given when you are born, like a baby blanket, or a stuffed animal. Sometimes it's a heirloom, given from generation to generation. You keep it with you your whole life. Other times it can be a good luck charm, leads you to something good in life.

You are required to keep it with you at all times, if you don't, you will get thrown in jail. I have no idea why it is illegal to not keep your object with you at all times, but my mother was telling me back when my great great grandmother was my age, many men had broken young girl hearts. Many girls were committing suicide, many were going into depression, many were never giving up on their failed love.

The government had tried at all costs to stop this horrific thing from happening, men telling women they loved them when they really didn't. Even after the government proclaimed it was wrong, none of the boys listened. So the government devised a plan to give everyone a certain object. This object, when it touched your skin, came into action. Whenever it was near your soul mate, the object would grow warm against your skin. Whenever you weren't near your soul mate, your object would grow cold against your skin. This helped the government stop many years from young teenage girls from growing into depression. But that didn't stop all of it.

Many teenage girls couldn't find their soul mate. When you were given the object, if the necklace was turned black, that would mean you didn't have a soul mate. If your object was originally white, that means you do have a soul mate. If your object turns blue, that means your soul mate has died. For example, if you're twelve, and you had a white necklace, meaning you had a soul mate on the earth. One afternoon, it turned a piercing blue. That would mean your soul mate has died.

If you are born with no soul mate, or your soul mate is dead, that gives you permission from the government to date other people that don't have a soul mate or their soul mate is dead. If you don't ever find your soul mate by the age of twenty-three years, you are given permission by the government to date other people. But it is still required to wear that necklace, because you might find them eventually.

There is one more thing, but it isn't a color of the object. It is the person. This person is called a Shifter. They have one true love, but the object can not detect them if they are hotter or colder. Whenever the shifter has a crush on someone, the necklace will think they are the true love. If the other person is not a shifter, it isn't true. If the other person is, but they don't have a crush on them either, it's isn't true.

It can only work if the other beings are shifters, and they both have feelings for each other, but it won't ever stop. Shifters may not seem lucky, because they can't determine their true love, but they actually are. If you are a shifter, there is a one-hundred percent chance that your true love is on the earth.

At birth, you can't exactly tell they are a shifter. It all begins at the age of 3, when your object turns a light green. At first, it was thought of a default, and they gave that person another object. It kept turning a light green, until the government finally figured out why. They were a shifter.

Being a shifter is dangerous. You are posed as a threat, you can make anybody fall in love with you. You don't want to be a shifter, and you especially don't want anyone to know. People suspect that you will break their heart, and you are thought with an uncontrollable amount of power. The government doesn't kill the shifters, they keep a steady eye on them.

I'm not a shifter, there are plenty of shifters. I'm not a regular person either. I'm a Shoffa. There are only two Shoffa's in the world, and one of them is me. Shoffa's are stronger than Shifters. They can make someone fall in love with them with a blink of an eye. When a shifter gives you a hug, you instantly fall in love. It only works if you are another Shifter or a normal person. But it doesn't work on me, I'm a Shoffa.

You know you are a Shoffa when you are born. When you are given the necklace, the necklace does absolutely nothing. There has only been four Shoffa's ever, and I'm 1/4 of them.

For the other person that is supposed to be my soul mate, I don't know. Shoffa's can't fall under anyone spells, not even their own kind. You are suppose to hide that you are a Shoffa, no matter what. People would be out to kill you if they knew, they are afraid.

So I've been hiding that I'm a Shoffa, and the government knows. But they don't kill me, they observe me. They have only had two other Shoffa's, and that was more than sixty years ago. They don't want to kill me, they don't want to spare me, they want observe me. I keep myself hidden, I pretend I am a normal person.

I have to hide my object, and people always wonder why I never have been in jail. I can't tell them that I have to hide it from them, and the government knows why. I have to be kept a secret. And only the government, and my parents know that I am a Shoffa.

Speaking of objects, mine is a necklace. It it half of a heart, and it's clear. Once I make someone fall in love, it turns a blood red, and I get a stinging pain in my chest. It's sad really, I am not able to fall in love with them. I'm only able to fall in love with a Shoffa, and I don't even think he's on the earth. If he was, he would have shown up by now. The other being that is my soul mate has the other half of the object. Once we meet up, the objects are suppose to fit perfectly in the other one.

We've learned about Shoffa's in class a couple of times. We have learned they have immense power, and that they can't control themselves when they meet the other half. Lies, I can control myself.

Another thing is that Shoffa's can be easily detected. Every few hours, their eye changes color. At 4 AM, my eyes are are a piercing blue. At 7:30 AM, my eyes are a soft chocolate color. At 12 PM, my eyes go more hazel nut. At 3 PM, my eyes go once again a piercing blue. At 7:45 PM, my eyes go back to a soft chocolate color, at 11 PM, my eyes go hazel. And once again, my eyes go a piercing blue at 4 AM.

Every day at school, I am called down at 11:30. I stay there until the end of school, and I have to stay until 3:30, when everyone has left the building. Once I am called down, I go into a room, and I have 5 minutes left until my eyes change colors. A person from the government who knows about me being a Shoffa, comes and teaches me.

Not even the principal knows why I do this every day. It has to be kept a secret, or they will know I am a Shoffa. My teachers from 7:30-11:30 are very nice. My government teacher, also known as Clara, is the best. She's not like my other stupid teachers, she actually cares about me, unlike the rest of the government.

Anyway, once you (the Shoffa) and your soul mate (the other Shoffa) get married, you can announce to the world that you guys were Shoffa's. It's weird, I know. Our government is a weird thing.

•••

**7:35 AM**

"Hello class," my home room teacher, Mrs. Tarbet — who's my English teacher, says. "We have a new student today."

A new student, yay. Note the sarcasm. I hate new students, they just strut in and fall in love with me, it's sickening. No I'm, not trying to sound cocky, but that's what happens. I don't know why I am a Shoffa, I'm not pretty. Yeah, I'm pretty smart, but that's about it.

"He's in all classes with you Ally," the teacher says, and nods her head towards me. "You know, before you get called down to the office." No one even glances, but I know they are thinking. They are always asking me why I am called down to the office every day. Before Mrs. Tarbet can say anything else, the door opens, and out pops a head. "Ahh," Mrs. Tarbet smiles. "Austin Moon."

Finally, a whole body appears, and I can already see that he's not shy. Already half the class is in love with him, I can tell that much. My necklace burns in my pocket, and I can feel it starting to work. I turn around quickly, and soon enough, everybody is staring at me. And Austin. He has a big mess of blonde hair, it seems to suit him. He has this trademark smile, working with some small dimples. He has a nice build, and adorable hazel eyes.

I try not to give him a smile, but for some reason, I can't resist. Crap, now he's going to fall in love with me. Austin looks over at my lop-sided grin, and gives me a shrug. Huh, no effect. He walks over by me, sitting right next to my seat. On his way there, he gives a girl a cheesy wink, and she literally almost faints. I roll my eyes, and pretend I don't know he sits next to me.

I can already tell that I'm not going to like Austin Moon.

He sits smugly next to me, and gives me a perfect smile. I roll my eyes, and pay attention to the teacher. "Hey Beautiful," he says huskily. I ignore him and pay more attention to the teacher. "Oh, you're going to ignore me now? Trying to not pay attention to, you know, this?" he asks me.

I turn around and stare him right in the eyes. "Leave. Me. Alone." He looks at me surprised, like he's used to people falling in love with him. At least we have one thing in common, we are both used to people falling in love with us.

But just because he can make people fall in love with him like that doesn't make him a Shoffa. It's SO much more likely he's a Shifter, or maybe just a normal person. He could just be a guy that's normal, but seems extremely attractive.

It's also nothing new that I haven't fallen in love with anybody. I never dated anybody, you aren't suppose to if you are monitored by the government. Everyone knew that my person that was my true love could be across the world right now. I never crushed on anybody, like most people. Shoffa's aren't allowed to crush on anybody but their only true love. You see, Shoffa's have a lot of restrictions, because of their "uncontrollable power."

•••

**11:30 AM**

"Austin Moon and Ally Dawson, please come down to the office."

**(A/N) Okay, I know this is a really bad beginning, but sorry. :(:(:( I deleted YMYC because in the end Auslly get together and I just didn't feel it. Technically Austin and Ally get in a fight, and then Ally gets kidnapped and Austin saves her and Ally forgives him.**

**I don't own Austin and Ally, but I do own Clara, and Mrs. Tarbet. :):) I also own this story line. Constructive criticism is welcome! **

**That wasn't really a cliffy. But please try to review, and I will try to make the next chapter longer! **

**PS, I'm going to try to update ASAP whenever I can, but I am in all GT programs and it's going to be REALLY hard. :)**

**Please review, and try to get this to as many reviews as you can.**


	2. The Contacts

**Ally's POV**

I walk down the halls briskly, not daring to look back at the footsteps clinking behind me. "Hey," Austin says, trying to speed up with me. I ignore him, and speed up my walking. "Stop ignoring me!" he bellows. I smirk a little, but keep ignoring him. "Why are you ignoring me? No one has ever ignored me!"

I turn around on my heels quickly, so quickly, that startled him and he fell straight on his butt. I suppress a laugh and I give him a smile. He rolls his eyes, and gets up warily and wipes off the dust from his shoulder. "You want to know why I am ignoring you?"

"Well, yeah."

I give him a sigh. "Well, I don't know," I say sarcastically. "You just decide to saunter in, and expect everyone to fall in love with you! Well, you're wrong, because I didn't fall in love with you in an instant, and I won't ever fall in love with you!"

"You sure?" Austin smirks at me.

I roll my eyes. "I'm sure, because I don't fall in love with someone easily. Especially with big ego idiots like you."

"Ohh, watch your words Ally Dawson."

I give him an aggravated sigh. "Why are you going to the office anyway?" Austin gives me an alarmed look, and eyes the floor. I look at his face, and it's laced with worry and fear. "I mean, I'm the only one who ever goes to the office at 11:30, no one else is suppose to go down with me, it's against the rules."

"What rules?"

I turn still as stone, and my eyes grow wide. Oh crap, what did I just do? He probably figures now that I am a Shoffa. "You know.. the-the rules that the government enforces?"

"And what exactly are these rules?" Austin asks me, and I can see the small smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. I really want to slap him right now, and I probably should, but that wouldn't be the best idea. Especially since he is so set on making me fall in love with him, which I know isn't going to happened if I have anything to say with it.

"You're avoiding my question!" I say quickly, thinking of the quickest and best response I could.

"You're avoiding **MY **question!" Austin states, and gives me a pointed glare. "Then why are you going to the office right now? In my old school, I was the only one that went at 11:30."

"I have medical issues," I half lie.

"Medical issues," he snorts. "That's the lamest excuse I have ever heard since my mom claimed she couldn't afford anything from 'the penny store.' You know, you are really bad at lying," Austin says sorely, and I smack him on the arm. "Owww!" he screeches out and hugs his bicep. "What was that for?"

"It was for you being an idiot. I don't have time to listen to bastards talk about their big ego." I eye the clock. **11:29**. "I definitely don't have any time." I say and start to run towards the office.

Austin holds his breath, and I can hear a mumbled _shit_. A few seconds later, he is up next to me, and maybe running a bit farther ahead. I breath deeply, and pick up my pace, until I finally see the office sign in view. I slam the door open, and mumble a few "hello"'s here and there. I go into my room, and look at the clock once again. **11:59 and 57 seconds**. I look at Austin, and he's going into a different room across from me.

He looks at me, but turns back almost automatically. But right as the clock strikes twelve, right before he turns his head, I see his eyes flash a green.

Must be my imagination. He's not a Shoffa.

•••

**3:30 PM**

"And make sure to wear these once you get out," Clara informs me, handing me some contacts. "They will stay in long enough for you to sneak out to your car, so that new boy Austin Moon won't see your eyes."

"Yeah," I say and put the contacts in. "Didn't you say that Shoffa's can't wear contacts because it will ruin their eyes?"

"Yes, I did in fact say that. It does, but these stay in for ten minutes so they can't do any damage to your eyes. After that, they fall out. Just make sure Austin Moon doesn't see your eyes the closely, because they aren't the exact color of your 7:30 eyes."

"Speaking of Moon here, why was he called down to go to the office at 11:30? I thought that only Shoffa's are suppose to be called down."

"Yes, Shoffa's are the only ones that are suppose to come down at 11:30. Which that part is definitely the confusing part. I would have records that he is a Shoffa, so I'm thinking he isn't one. But the government wouldn't allow anybody BUT a Shoffa to come down here at 11:30. So, I'm concluding that he is a Shoffa, but he's not really a Shoffa."

"That made no absolute sense."

"Once your in the government, nothing will make sense." I laugh. "I haven't seen you laugh in a long time," Clara says, gathering her stuff.

I stare at her soft brown orbs, the brown curly hair making it down to her shoulders. The small dimples that creep up on her cheeks when she smiles, her small height. You could say that she looks like me, well sort of. Our facial features are different. "What do you mean?" I ask her, incredulously. "I laugh all the time!"

"Really?" she asks me, giving me a small chuckle. "You totally laugh all the time," she says seriously. "But it's a fake laugh." I roll my eyes, disbelieving her. But now that I think about it, I don't generally laugh a lot. Unless it's that fake laugh to make people happy. "See!" Clara bursts. "You're doing that face when you're thinking of something! I know that face!"

"Even though," I start. "you may be telling the truth, what on any level makes you think that I don't genuinely laugh?"

"Because you're a Shoffa," Clara states clearly, and I grimace at the sound of 'Shoffa.' "Shoffa's, aren't just happy. They literally are not able to be happy!"

"What do you even mean? I'm plenty happy!"

"Quite opposite actually," Clara says while munching on some candy. "Shoffa's are mentally unable to be happy. You know, they never know who there true love is, only their heart can tell. It's like those few hundred years back, but it was everyone. Only peoples heart's could tell who they loved. The weird thing is with Shoffa's is that they didn't transform unlike the rest of society, the only thing different from hundreds years back was that your eyes change colors. So Shoffa's are literally unable to be happy. Unless.."

She stops there, giving me a wary look. "Unless what?" Her breath hitches.

"Unless you meet the other Shoffa."

I point my eyes towards the ground, and shuffle my feet awkwardly. "So you're implying that Moon is a Shoffa?"

"Not directly. I don't have any source that he is a Shoffa, and I'm pretty sure I would be informed. But lots and lots of signs are pointing towards it. But you never know, the government can hides thing from one of their top employees. But I'm going to look more into this subject, and see if I can get any lead." I bit my lip, resisting to yell at her for making up stupid nonsense, he can't be a Shoffa! He just can't! "Ally," Clara snaps me out of my trance. "You have five minutes to go. I'm pretty sure you don't want Austin Moon seeing you being a Shoffa, now don't you?"

I roll my eyes, and nod my head curtly. "Yes Clara," I deadpan. She gives me a smile, and pushes me out of my classroom. I adjust my bag on my shoulder, and look around the vacant office. As if one cue, the door across from me opens, and out pops Austin Moon. He for sure knows I'm there, but he's keeping his eyes adjusted on the ground. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

I shouldn't bother him, I can't waste anymore time now. The contacts are going to fall out any minute now, I should keep my eyes set on getting to the car on time. But it jerks me that he isn't talking to me, when he was _clearly _interested in me earlier today. It also bothers me that he is also here, when I am the only one besides Clara, my mom, and Trish who are here after school.

He's also got this vibe, that makes me want to get closer with him, and I don't know.. Make out with his face? Why am I even thinking that? And of course, when I am thinking about Moon, I manage to miss a stair, and fall down. "AH!" I screech out while my head hits the ground. It wasn't a hard enough impact to make me unconscious, but it was definitely hard enough for a new bump to appear on my head.

The next instant, someone is by my side, helping me stand up. "Hey, are you okay?" a honey voice asks me.

"Yeah, yeah, thank you," I say and sorely rub the spot that is going to have a bump on it. I adjust my eyes, and I can finally see who helped me. Moon. "Thank you Moon," I say sourly.

"Why such a bum?" he asks me and I snort.

"Bum? Are you six or something?"

"I have an inner child," he says and hits his fist against his chest. "It looks like you need one."

"Whatever," I say and roll my eyes. "Look, I have to go. I don't have a lot of time right now. And I really don't want to argue with you right now. So just leave it at that okay?"

He looks like he is going to question me, or my sanity, but he leaves. He checks his watch. He nods his head, and gives me a lop-sided grin. "Me too." He lets go of my arm, and I suddenly grow cold. I hadn't even realized he was touching me, and he sent warmth through my whole body. Even when I couldn't realize it then, I could see that he did once he let go of me.

I could tell he felt that too, by the look on his face. "Well," I gulp awkwardly. "I'll be going," I say and point my thumb to the front doors.

"Me too."

"See you," I mumble, trying to be nice. Well, attempting.

"See you," he sighs, and turns his heels and walks the other direction.

I turn around and walk the opposite direction from him. I enter the car, and once I enter, my contacts fall out. "Hey mom," I smile.

"Hey sweetheart," she smiles back, and turns her key.

"Hey A," my best friend, Trish De La Rosa, greets me. You know how I said only the government and my family knows I am a Shoffa? Well I was sort of lying. My best friend Trish knows that I am a Shoffa, but she is basically family. She has told no one, and if she did, me and herself would get killed. Literally.

"Hey T," I greet her sorely, and slump in the back of the seat.

"Why so sore," Trish asks me and I roll my eyes.

"Really? Have you seen that new guy Austin Moon?" I ask her, and she laughs at me.

"Oh yeah, he is a total babe!" I glare at her. "Oh no, you don't like him do you?"

"Austin Moon eh?" my mom asks me, doing a sharp left. "You think he may be the on."

"Doubtful," I reply. "Shoffa's are suppose to be big jackasses."

Trish snorts at me. "And you're saying you aren't one?" I glare at Trish, and she stifles a laugh, and returns to her apple. "But what if he is?" Trish asks me seriously.

I think about that for a moment. "Let's just hope he isn't."

**(A/N) Sorry it's such a short chapter, my brother is getting desperate because I know how to code, and he doesn't. He really wants to learn to code, so yeah.. What did you think? Review! **

**Review if you like it! And it would be awesome if you shared it! :D :D**

**REVIEW! :D**


	3. The Partners

**Ally's POV**

"Six," Austin reassured everyone.

Everyone looked at him with amazement, and murmured a few, "Aww really? That's amazing!"

I almost spit my water on him. "Amazing? That's illegal!" I stammer, and look at everyone like they have two heads. "It's also considered gross that Austin Moon, the new kid, has slept with six different girls! It is quite disgusting actually, if you ask me. It is illegal, and everyone knows that! The government has banned anyone from having sex with someone unless they are their soul mate."

"Unless," Austin counters, and rolls his eyes. "After you guys have your fun," and the class snickers, "you don't have any feelings afterwards."

"That's not true! You just made that up!"

"Maybe I did," Austin laughs.

"It's illegal you know that right? it's only to be permitted with your soul mate!"

"So Ally, are you suggesting that I'm your soul mate?" he asks me, and I can see that laugh in his eyes. I was about to say something back, but I refrain myself, considering it would be rude. I turn around and face the board, begging for Mrs. Hansen to come in already. I hear a few snickers behind me. I roll my eyes, and turn back to him.

"That's exactly what I was suggesting," I say, with not a drop of sarcasm in my voice. Austin looks confused, and baffled, but he doesn't reply. As if on cue, Mrs. Hansen comes in.

"Hello class," she says, and just then, the bell rings. "Ah, the bell." She looks up at the clock. "Eight o'clock it is. Okay class, today we are going to talk about projects." The class groaned. "Oh come on, don't be like those fanfictions that the girl who hates the guy gets assigned, it's not going to be like that. I assure you." I roll my eyes, please. Really, please, I don't want to be assigned with Austin Moon.

"I'll read off the names after I tell you what this project is about," she told us. "Since I am your music teacher, I need you guys to come up with a song." Thank god that Clara didn't teach music to me. She can't sing or play an instrument for her life. "I had tried to pair you up with your best friends, so it could be more fun." I sighed inwardly, thanking the lord. But then, I remembered that Trish wasn't in this class. And then I cursed the lord.

Everyone gave cheers. I hope Meg, this girl who's kind of my friend, becomes my partner. But of course, her best friend, Kira Starr was going to be with her. There just has to be someone here with me. Someone, please. "I'll read them off now," she reassured everyone. "Meg and Kira." The clapped each other. "Dallas and Trent." Bones. "Cassidy and Lila." They screeched.

She continued. "Susie and Ryan." Those two were inseparable. They have been best friends ever since they were born. They both ditched their objects awhile ago, because they thought they would never find them. I'm betting that they are soul mates.

She read off everyone, but myself. "Ally Dawson and.." she paused, looking through her pages. "Austin Moon." Then, the room grew silent. "Trish doesn't seem to be in your class, so I can't add her. Austin Moon is the new kid, so he doesn't have any friends yet. I think it's the best accommodations if you two worked together."

I hit my fists against my desk, and stood up. "HIM?" I screech. "WHY HIM?"

"Oh come on," Austin said lazily, picking at his shirt. "Any girl in here would want to be partners with me in this stupid project." The girls nodded their heads, love struck.

"Not every girl Austin. Not me."

He rolls his eyes, and places his hands on my desk, standing up. His nose almost touched mine. "Are you sure?" I nod my head. "Look at me in the eye, and say yes. If you are able to do that, I will ask Mrs. Hansen to switch partners."

I breath deeply, and look at him right in the eye. "Yes."

"Fine," he says, and takes his hands off my desk, giving me the angry eye. Austin walks over to Mrs. Hansen's desk.

Meg decides to speak up. "I could cut the sexual tension between you guys with a knife."

I sigh and roll my eyes. "Shut up Megan."

"Whatever," she smirks. "But you know it's true."

•••

"No arguments," Mrs. Hansen says, getting up from her desk. "But if you really feel that uncomfortable with your partner, I'll change it."

"Really?" I screech. "Thank you!"

"I didn't finish." I hold my breath. "I will give you guys two weeks, and if you guys still have this 'tension'," Meg laughed. "I will assign you two different partners." I ball up my fists in anger, and refrain myself from punching a wall. "Speaking of due dates, the due date is in four weeks." Everyone nods their head, while Austin and I glare at each other.

After class, Meg comes up to me and nudges me in the shoulder. "You guys are just going to make a cute couple!" she laughs, and I roll my eyes.

"That's not going to happen. Jackasses aren't on my list of 'perfect husbands.'" she laughs.

"Hilarious Ally. But you do know, that he is your soul mate right?"

"He can't be Meg," I sigh. "He's gross. Including that, I'm different Meg, I'm different from other people."

"I obviously know that." She drops her voice. "You're a Shoffa."

"WHAT?" I shout. "I mean.. whhhaaaatttt?" I squeak. "No-no I'm not."

"No one has ever thought that you are a Shoffa, right? Surprise, surprise, it's kind of obvious. You're really bad at lying. Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone. Especially not Kira, her dad is a Shoffa killer. I'm serious!"

"Okay, so what if I was one? I'm not saying I am. But what's your point?"

"My point is," Meg says. "that I think Austin is a Shoffa. I mean, he obviously goes down at the office at 11:30. Come on, how could it not be that obvious?"

"Even if he was a Shoffa, which I'm not saying he is, or I am, I wouldn't want him to be my soul mate. And I definitely don't want to work on a project with him."

"Well don't you like music? I think he likes music, so I'm guessing you guys will relate."

Before I can reply, the bell rings, and Meg rushes off, leaving me with a small wave.

•••

**11:30 AM**

"Austin Moon and Ally Dawson, please come down to the office." I get up from Mr. Peterson's room, and Austin follows me. I roll my eyes, and head towards my locker.

"You seem to be rolling your eyes a lot." I roll my eyes. "See!"

"I roll my eyes when something annoys me, like you." I give him a toothy grin, and he scrunches his eyebrows together.

"Harsh Dawson."

"Calling me Dawson now? May I now call you idiot?"

"You may not."

"Whatever," I sigh.

"Well, where do you think you're going?"

"Why would you care?" I ask him. He shrugs in response. "Well, I'm going to go get my lunch, and then I'm going to proceed to go to the office where I was so graciously called down. Now, why don't you go get your lunch so you don't starve?" He mouths 'oh', and rushes off in a different direction. I shake my head at his stupidity, and proceed to grab my lunch. I run towards the office, making sure I'm not late. When I finally get there, it's luckily five minutes before 12.

I step in the office, smiling at a few people and try to open my door. It wouldn't budge. Clara is late, she is never late. I turn around, and see Austin waiting at the opposite side of the room, leaning lazily against the door. _Wow_, he looks hot. Did I really just think that? "Your teacher late too?" He doesn't even ask what about.

"Yeah. Probably flirting with each other." I inwardly laugh. I glace at the clock. Three to twelve. Where are you Clara? "Care to explain why you don't want to be partners with me?"

"Yeah I do care," I spit back, and stare intently at the door, waiting for Clara. Two to twelve. HURRY UP!

"Whatever," Austin sighs. We wait another minute, and my hands start to fidget, and I can see Austin getting impatient. "Oh, there they are!" he says and I shoot my head up. They are in fact their, embracing themselves in a friendly hug. It seems like they don't know we're watching. They then straighten their backs, and rush in, like nothing just happened. I smirk, and she smiles at me.

Austin eyes his teacher, named Matt, and I can see that he saw them hugging too. Clara puts her key in the lock, and rushes me inside right as the clock strikes twelve. I can hear say to Matt, "Explain."

Once Clara locks the sound proof door, I immediately fire up. "WHAT IN THE HELL OF HELLS WAS THAT ABOUT?!"

Clare tries to hide herself lying, but she's almost as bad as me. "What are you talking about?"

"Austin Moon was just about to see my eyes change, and then you just decide to come sauntering in like the pits of hell, and say nothing happened?! You were 30 minutes late! And that hug back there with Matt, do you have any explanation?"

"Oh.." she says and I nod my had for emphasize. "Matt and I just got together to talk about Moon. He said he couldn't say anything, and I replied with the same."

"That doesn't explain 'the-oh-so-friendly' hug you had back there. That was defientely more than just 'co-workers', for petes sakes Clara! Why won't you tell me anything, I'm the closest thing you have to a friend!"

"You're right, I'm sorry for lying to you Ally." I roll my eyes. "But can you be a girl, and get past the fact that people might have found out that you are a Shoffa and people could kill you?" I think for a moment, and nod my head.

"Okay," I sigh. "Tell me all the deets!" I say like a normal teenage girl.

"Alright," she begins. "So after you left yesterday, he came up to me and introduced himself! He said nothing about Austin, no matter how hard I tried to pry it out of him, but whatever. He took me out for coffee, and asked me a couple questions about you. I didn't answer of course, but he didn't seem to care. We hung out for a bit. He picked me up today at 10:30 for more coffee, and we finished at 11:30. It took us twenty-five minutes to get here, and we had to rush to get up to office in time. I gave him a thank you hug, and that's what you saw."

"So, he totally likes you!" I squealed.

"No," Clara pouted. "He seemed to only ask me out for answers about you."

"Come on, everything isn't about me."

"It kind of is," Clara sighed, and then went back to being herself. Professional/fun-loving friend. "So, what did you pack?" she asks me, straightening her vest.

"Oreo's."

Her face shot up when she heard the word Oreo. "How much?" she asks me.

"Ten cookies," I laugh. "Do you want half?"

"Yes!" she says, with a huge smile on her face.

"Too bad!" I say meanly, and hide them behind my back.

"Come on Ally, really?" she pouts.

"No, not really. Do you really expect me to eat ten Oreo cookies all by myself? Including that, I have a sandwich and a salad, moms courtesy."

"Good," she smiles, and grabs five Oreo's out of my hand.

"Clara," I say after eating a couple of Oreo's. "Meg knows I am a Shoffa."

Clara spits her Oreo all over me. "What?"

"And she thinks Austin is one too."

**(A/N) so sorry, so so sorry for not updating. I wrote 100% of this today. Sorry, I'm currently writing a 5k word+ one-shot. It's REALLY long, and it I think it's going to probably be around 10k words. Oh my gosh, it's exhausting. So sorry for the short chapter :(:(:(**

**Review! :D:D:D:D:D:D**


	4. The Retirement

**(A/N) I have no valid reason why I haven't been updating. The best excuse I can give is that I have a bunch of homework and I'm in all GT classes, so I don't have time to update. SORRY.**

**Ally's POV**

**3:00 PM**

"There, do you get it?" Clara asks me, writing furiously on the whiteboard provided by the government.

"Yeah," I sigh lazily. I got it last summer, but I pretend like I don't get it. If I don't do that, Clara will be replaced by some stupid idiot. No one is going to replace Clara.

"Okay, good," she sighs, and wipes the sweat from her brow. "You can pack up now," she reassures me. I nod, and gather my books, and get up to leave the door. "Wait..," Clara stops me. "I have something to tell you, sit down."

"Yeah, what?" I say, sitting down in the process. Her face is twisted, and it looks like it's going to be painful what it is.

"As you know, Ally, the technologically has been advancing, um, _quite _a bit these past years." I nod my head out of habit. "You know that the government has tried making successful contacts that won't ruin your eyes, right?" I nod my head once again. "They, well, have succeeded on that fact." My head shoots up, and I jump up.

"That's great news, right?" I say, jumping up and down. "You should be elated.. right?" I say, and stop jumping as I see her worn expression.

"It's great news!" she reassures me, but she doesn't look enthusiastic. "But," she starts, and I know something is up. "There is.. quite a problem here. You see, when you get those contacts, and do not need to come down to the office anymore, you no longer need me as an assist." I then realize what she's beginning to say.

"You're—"

"Leaving you? Barely. I'm um, reclining from my position as the government put it. Or in better words, I can't do my job anymore because contacts replaced me."

She look offended. "Clara—" I try reassuring her, but I never get the chance.

"Nevertheless," she cuts me off. "It's alright. It's for the better, you are so talented and gifted, you don't need me as a teacher. You need highly trained professionals. I'm not that obviously, according to the government,'' she says angrily, while throwing some of her belongings in a bag.

"You're plenty gifted," I say and, don't let her break me off this time. "They just.. don't see that in you. I'm sorry that you're leaving, and I finally get to attend school regularly, but you could you not make this about you please?"

She sighed, and wiped some tears from her eyes. She pulled me in for a hug, and I didn't decline it. Tears were forming in my eyes, but I didn't stop them. "I'm going to miss you," she whispered in a raspy voice.

"I'm going to miss you too," I say and hold her closer. "You'll find something else, I promise," I reassured her, but even I had doubts. She had been working at this job or been training for this job for her whole life. She was mentally or physically prepared for any other job the government had in mind. Even if she did get reassigned a to a job like the one she had, she wouldn't be able to take it. Clara and I have been through so much together, she's the closest thing I have to a best friend other than Trish. And since she's part of the government, she wasn't able to make any friends. So I was the closest thing she ever got to a friend.

"I-I hope," she mumbles, and releases. She wipes the tears from her eyes, and gives me a shaky smile. I give her another hug, but she doesn't protest. "Th-thank you Ally for b-being there for me through everything," she stutters. "You are the closest thing I have to a friend."

I pull away this time, and grab my stuff. "Bye Clara," I say.

"By Ally," she whispers. I turn the knob, and I look back at her. She gives me a small smile. I exit the room, wiping the tears from my eyes, and I have a feeling that this won't be the last time we see each other.

•••

"Hey Alls," Austin taunts, while coming up to me. I put on the contacts as I left Clara's room. _Clara_. I shouldn't think about her.

"What do you want?" I snap.

"Woah, woah, slow down girl," he says and puts his arms up in surrender.

"Look, Austin, I'm not in the mood right now. So if you'll excuse me so I can go cry in my pillow for the rest of eternity."

"What's wrong Ally?" Austin asks, his face softened up a bit.

"None of your business," I snap a little to harshly. "Why would you care?"

"I-I.." he stutters. "I don't know how to respond to that, but could you at least tell me?"

"Uh, sure.." I mumble, and adjust the strap from my backpack on my shoulder. "I have to go in that room at a certain time each day for a reason," I say, but Austin doesn't ask questions. "My teacher, who taught me for the rest of the day was deployed," I mumble, thinking of the best reason, but not trying to give to much away. "We were really close, and it kind of hurts how the government could be so careless."

"I kind of understand," he says, and I look at him with disbelief. "I know, you are thinking I couldn't possibly understand, but we may be alike more than you think." I roll my eyes. "Look, I go down there every day. That guy came with me from transferring schools to the next. We were like peanut butter and jelly, we were really close. He was the closest thing I got to a friend other than my brother Dez. I get what you're going through."

"Oh," I mumble. "Sorry."

"It's good," he says, sweeter than he has ever. "Anyway, about that song..."

"Austin, really?" I moan.

"Look," he whispers in a harsh tone. "I don't want to work on this with you as much as you want to work on it with me. I'm trying to cooperate Ally, so at least try for yourself."

"Whatever," I sigh. "My car is outside, so just come by Sonic Boom at 5:00."

"Sonic Boom?" he asks me.

"Yeah, Sonic Boom. My dad owns it, and I work there. So come by at 5:00."

"Alright then," he mumbles. I roll my eyes once again and run to the car.

I enter the car and I see Trish and my mom waiting for me. "Hey," I say softly.

"What took you so long? Austin Moon I'm guessing?" Trish asked me, and I snickered.

"Well, sort of," I say and get in the car, while closing the door. "You know Clara, my government teacher?" I ask Trish and my mother. They both nod their heads. "Well, they have come up with contacts now that won't ruin the eyes of Shoffa's. And if I don't need to go down to the office anymore, Clara will no longer need to teach me."

"So are you saying that Clara won't be teaching you anymore?" my mom asks me.

"Yeah, I am."

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I know how close you two were," she says and squeezes my arm.

"Anyway," I sigh. "Austin is coming over by Sonic Boom at 5:00 to work on our project. So Trish, it would be greatly appreciated if you would come, because I don't want to spend my night with a jackass named Austin Moon." Trish laughs.

"Sure, I'll come over."

•••

**5:00 PM**

"I'm here!" Austin says ever so casually, while barging in the doors.

"Right on time," I say looking at my watch. "I was hoping you wouldn't show up."

"Watch your words Dawson," Austin says and hops on the counter.

"Did I ever give you permission to sit on the counter?" I ask him.

"Nope," he says while popping the 'p'.

"Exactly my point, now get off of my counter!" I say and shove him off. He tumbles on the ground, and I laugh. He gives me a glare as if saying 'do-that-one-more-time-Dawson-and-you-will-regret- it-I-promise.' "Alright, let me just close the shop." While I close the shop, Austin gets up from his spot and explores around. His eyes widen as he sees guitars and pianos. "You like music eh?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I play a bit," he says, but I can tell he is lying.

"Cool," I say, not knowing how to reply. "Well let's go upstairs. It would be more private." Austin nods his head, and he follows me upstairs. I open the door, and I see Trish lying on the bean bag reading a magazine. "Austin, this is Trish. Trish, this is Austin. I'm aware that you two have met, according to Trish?"

"Yeah, we have," he grumbles, with a scowl on his face. I feel something on the pit of my stomach. It feels like jealousy. I think I'm jealous that Trish and Austin have already met. No, I _can't_ be jealous. My head is going cuckoo._  
_

"Yeah, we didn't have a great encounter."

"Then why didn't you tell me this earlier?" I ask her. "What happened?"

"I-I can't tell you," she says quickly, and I look at her suspiciously.

"Why not?"

"Reasons," Austin retorts, and stands upright. "Uh-reasons."

"Okay.."

"Anyway, I'm here so it won't be awkward for you two," Trish quickly changes the subject.

"You're making it more awkward Patricia," Austin snarls.

"Don't call me Patrica," Trish snaps. Trish pretends to hear a ringtone on her phone, and acts like someone is calling her. "Oops got to get this!" she says a little quickly. She 'answers' the phone. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry! I totally forgot I had work today!" That's not something Trish would say. "Ally, I have gotten the mishap of thinking mg job was in the next hour, not this hour. I have angered my boss so horribly, I should get going. Have some fun! TOODLES!" She gets up and leaves the room.

"WAIT!" I say and grab her hand. "Let's talk. Outside." Trish sighs, and rolls her eyes, but follows me anyway. "Why are you leaving?"

"I thought I made it clear, I have a job to go to."

"It wasn't really clear, because you were clearly lying to me."

"Okay, whatever. Austin and I had some tension earlier today after we picked you up. We met in the mall, and I'm not allowed to repeat anything he said to me to you. It would be better if you guys were alone. I have some feelings that he is a Shoffa. And you two are meant to be."

"HE IS NOT A.." I shout. "Shoffa," I whisper the last part, hoping Austin wouldn't hear us. "Listen, I don't want him to be my soul mate. Jackasses aren't on my list for 'perfect boys'."

"You're in denial," Trish whispers. "But you'll see, after they come after you."

"What do you mean 'after they came after me'?" I ask her, and she puts her hand over her mouth.

"I said to much! I really have to go, I am actually an hour late for my job!" she says and leaves me alone. What on earth is she talking about?

I enter the practice room, and I see a smirk playing on Austins lips. "What?" I grumble.

"Nice talk?" he asks me.

"Nope," I say and sit down on the piano bench. "Are you ever going to tell me what you told Trish?"

"Nope," he replies with. "Okay, let's not make this any more awkward and begin the song."

"I agree," I say, and scoot over so he can sit next to me. He sits next to me, and puts one finger on the piano. "I was thinking it should be a love song."

**(A/N) I didn't really like this chapter TBH. Also, if you could check out my new one-shot called "Broken", that would be great! It's a Raura one-shot. :D**


	5. The Song

**Ally's POV**

"Did you not get the memo that I don't want this to be any more awkward than it has to be?" Austin says quickly.

"I'm not directly aiming my ideas towards you. And if I was, my song name would be _I Just Met The Biggest Jackass_. Featuring Austin Moon, as the jackass."

"Whatever," Austin sighs, and rolls his eyes. "I was more thinking the idea of a pop song, rock star. I'm not the kind of guy that's in romance."

"Look, I already have this whole thing planned out. And if we do your stupid idea, we are going to get an F. And I don't get F's. So listen, why don't I just do the whole song, and you take half of the credit. It's a win win, I get an A+, and you get an A+, and full credit for the half you did. It's simple, let me take over."

"I'm not a pushover. I'm not going to let you do the whole thing. I actually want to participate in this type of project, because believe or not, I actually like music. Also, if I present this song, I don't want it to be an idea that I didn't like or compromise with you."

"But—I—I want to do a love song," I complain sorely.

"If you really want to do so, I guess I'll let you."

"Really? Thank you!" I screech happily. "Anyway, so I was thinking that it should be based around teen romance. The struggles of thinking you're in love, when you might be, or it's just your head messing with you."

"Great idea, but it should also be a catchy tune that is upbeat and that people want to dance to," Austin compromises.

"Not what I was thinking, but that's actually a really good idea. Hold on," I say and grab my book. I open to my most recent page, where I was throwing down some ideas, and write _upbeat and makes you want to dance_.

"Or," Austin continues. "It could be about love and it's losing battle," Austin suggested.

"I like that idea better than mine. So, it's going to be upbeat and makes you want to dance, but in the process about love and it's losing battle?" I ask. Austin nods his head, and I write that down. "Another idea it would make you want to hold your lovers hand."

"Right. A song that makes you want to dance—"

"About love and it's losing battle," I interject.

"But in the process, makes you want to hold your lovers hand," Austin finished happily.

"What should it be called?" I ask.

Austin thinks for a moment. "Piano."

"Piano?"

"Well, the song is not going to be about the piano. We could write the song about how you could write a song about love and it's losing battle. But instead, you want to write a song that's upbeat and makes you want to hold your lovers hand."

"I catch your drift," I say and shake my finger. "An example for some lyrics could be _I could write a song with my new Piano._"

"Great, now what would the tune be?" I think for a moment, and then start humming a random tune that came to mind. "That's great! Now sing it."

"Austin, I kind of have slight stage fright."

"It's okay, I'm the only one here. I promise," he promises.

"How do I know that you won't make fun of me, or film me to humiliate in front of the whole school?" I ask warily.

"You don't know if I will, but I know if I will. And I won't."

"I don't exactly trust you. You're just this new mysterious guy that comes sauntering into my life, and decides to not tell me anything. Not tell me anything, like the conversation with my best friend. Or he won't tell me why he goes down to the office. I don't know that much about you to exactly trust you."

"You're the same. I trust you, even though I merely only know your name. I know we share some of the same things in common, but I don't exactly know what. I didn't really want to come to Marino High, it was more of a government thing, which is something I'm not allowed to tell you about. But ever since I have been to Marino High, you are the most interesting person I have ever met, and I want to know more about you. But I know you are that kind of person that likes to keep up in a shell, and never share their secrets. And that's okay, sometimes you're not allowed to. But if you want to become closer to figuring this kind of person out, you have to prove to me that you can trust me."

"We are technically enemies Austin," I counter.

"We don't have to be," he counters back.

I hesitate. "I guess. Although, the only person I have sung in front of is myself. Not even Trish."

"It's cool Ally. Just sing a song you're familiar with, that you like to sing. Not this new, unfamiliar song. A song you have maybe even have written."

"Alright," I sigh. I think for a moment, until I finally pick a good song.

_"Y—"_

"You're really bad!" Austin interjects quickly.

"I haven't even said the first word," I say angrily, and hit him on top of the head with my book.

"Don't you want me to be honest? That Y just didn't roll off of the tongue," he says with a snicker.

"AUSTIN!" I say angrily, and whack the upside of his head.

"Sorry, sorry. Continue."

I sigh once again, and place my fingers idly on the piano. I close my eyes, taking deep breaths, and open my eyes, and begin to play the chords.

_"You walked in,  
Caught my attention.  
I've never seen  
A man with so much dimension._

_It's the way you walk,_  
_The way you talk,_  
_The way you make me feel inside,_  
_It's in your smile,_  
_It's in your eyes,_  
_I don't wanna wait for tonight._

_So I'm daydreaming,_  
_With my chin in the palm of my hands,_  
_About you,_  
_You and only you_  
_Got me daydreaming,_  
_With my chin in the palm of my hands,_  
_About you,_  
_You and only you._

_For you,_  
_For you,_  
_For you,_  
_For you._

_Now I can't wait,_  
_To hold you in my arms,_  
_I know I was made for you,_  
_I'm in love with all of your charm._

_It's the way you walk,_  
_The way you talk,_  
_The way you make me feel inside,_  
_It's in your smile,_  
_It's in your eyes,_  
_I don't wanna wait for tonight._

_So I'm daydreaming,_  
_With my chin in the palm of my hands,_  
_About you,_  
_You and only you_  
_Got me daydreaming,_  
_With my chin in the palm of my hands,_  
_About you,_  
_You and only you._

_And I want you,_  
_Got to have you,_  
_And I need you,_  
_Like I never have_  
_Loved before._

_Oh I want you,_  
_Oh I need you,_  
_Got to have you,_  
_Like I never have_  
_Loved before._

_So I'm daydreaming,_  
_With my chin in the palm of my hands,_  
_About you,_  
_You and only,_  
_You got me daydreaming,_  
_With my chin in the palm of my hands,_  
_About you,_  
_You and only you._

_For you,_  
_For you._" **(1)**

"That was—"

"Horrible? Screechy? Out of tune?" I guessed.

"Uhm—no. That was.. amazing."

"Amazingly horrible? Or maybe even amazingly dis—"

"Shut up," Austin interjects. "Just shut up. That was actually really good. Some people just don't have a natural gift for singing, and you honestly do. That was _amazing_."

"Really?" I ask.

"Promise," he says. I raise my eyebrows. "Pinky promise," he says and holds out his pinky. I connect his pinky with my pinky, and he smiles. "Anyways," he continues on, as if nothing had just happened. "So, this idea for a song.."

_I could write a song with my new piano  
__I could sing about how love is a losing battle_

"That's enough work for today," Austin says, wiping off some fake sweat from his brow.

"We wrote two lines Austin, two lines."

"Two lines is better than nothing Ally. See on the bright side of things, like I do. Speaking of which, the bright side is going down. I better hed home," Austin says and packs his bags.

"See you," I smile, and he waves. He heads out the door, and I sit down wearily. What _exactly_ just happened? I mean, today has been absolutely crazy. First off, they have invented contacts that will not ruin my eyes. Second off, Clara gets fired from her job, and I have to attend school regularly now. Third off, Austin Moon comes to my store, and we try to make a song. Fourth off, him and Trish had some unknown talk that I'm not suppose to know about. And fifth off, I actually sang in front of someone. And including that, I actually sang in front of Austin Moon.

I smile at the thought, but the next thing I know, there is a man in my room. I try to scream, but my sounds are muffled out by the sickening _thwack. _The next thing I know, I'm out cold, and all I see is black.

**Austin's POV**

I close the door the practice room door, and breathe through my nose. I don't know exactly what happened today, but I kind of enjoyed it. Well, not the Trish parts, but that's just a whole other story, a story I am not willing to share today.

I escape Sonic Boom, and breathe in that fresh air. I like the smell of Ally better, she smells like Vanilla. I start to walk towards my house, until I hear two people screaming my name. I can make out that one is a girl, and one is a boy. And one sounds like an _exact _version of Matt, my old government teacher who got released today.

The voices are coming closer. "Austin!" I hear a girl call. Sounds like Clara. "Austin we need you!"

"Austin, something is wrong!" the voice that sounds like Matt, calls out. I start to see two silhouettes appear, and one looks like Matt, and one like Clara. They come closer, and I can make out their faces. They are Matt and Clara.

"Matt? Clara?" I ask, and run up to them.

"Austin, we don't have a lot of time," Clara says, her breathes getting more rapid and rapid by the second.

"There is something wrong," Matt says quickly.

"What's wrong?" I scream, shaking Matt.

"They're—they're coming Austin," Clara says rapidly, I can barely make it out. "They're coming for Ally."

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry for not updating. What? Most of this chapter is song lyrics lol sorry. Can't wait for tonight! :D:D:D:D::D:D:D**

**Review if you liked! :) YAY**


	6. The Memory Loss

**Ally's POV**

All I felt was a piercing pain in my neck. It was like the feeling when you are hunched over at the computer for a long period of time, but _much _worse. How long had I been out? I can't remember anything. Every memory I have ever had seems to be foggy. But as I just began to remember, my body hit the floor. Cold hands were pushed against my body, and I scrambled against the wall. My breaths were sharp and rapid. The voice spoke, but I couldn't make it out, it wasn't audible, but something about that voice was familiar. _Very _familiar. **(1)**

The voice diminished, and I scrambled up. I don't know why I'm in here, or how I got here. I don't know who that was, or who I even am, I know nothing. My mind is blank. Strangely, there is only one thing that keeps ringing through my mind. One word, one name. I know it has to be a person, someone's image is flashing through my mind. _Austin Austin Austin_, is all that I hear. _Austin Austin Austin Austin Austin Austin Austin_.

I'm losing my sanity, I should probably just keep my thoughts on that one image. This guy named Austin seems so familiar. I know that his face was one I have seen before, but alas, I have forgotten everything, but Austin. He has those kind of hazel eyes that you could get lost in, like a whole other universe. He has this floppy blonde hair that parted just right. And his lips, _oh his lips. _They are so plump and pink and vivid, I want to kiss them, I _need _to kiss them, and I'm only imagining them. I keep trying to part my thoughts from this unknown boy, but it always comes back to him.

I put my hand against the wall for support. I (of course) don't know where I am, so maybe I should do some exploring. I start walking forward, and I feel the cold metal against my skin. The damp metal felt as if someone just sprayed it recently with water. I could here the _clank clank clank _of my footsteps against the cold pavement on the floor. I don't know why, and I don't know how, but a tune came to my mouth. A familiar tune, but I just couldn't get how I knew this tune. I don't understand how I know what the word _tune _means. Lyrics parted my lips, but they felt familiar, like I had sung them before. But I don't know if I can sing, or write a song, or even play the piano. I know absolutely nothing.

_I could write a song with my new piano  
__I could sing about how love is a losing battle_

My head feels funny. I'll try to sleep.

**Austin's POV**

Why can't I think straight? Oh of course, _ALLY IS GOING TO DIE_. I know very little about these Shoffa hunters, but I know that they are out for me and Ally. What did Trish say again? _Every single second you waste when she is gone, is another second she may be dead. _I didn't know what she meant then, but I know now.

Where is she? I just have to keep running, and running. FINALLY, I reached car. "GET IN!" I motioned for Matt and Clara. They hurried in, and buckled up. I didn't even give them the chance before I started he car. Ally was going to die. She was actually going to die.

How long was it, two, three days? I don't know how long. We slept a couple of times, Matt, Clara, and I switched places at the wheel. I don't know where I'm going, but I feel like I'm going the right way.

Soon enough, I woke up with a jerk, and told Clara stop the car. "I just started driving." I only shook my head in response, and got out of the car. We were on a deserted road, where it looked like it had been vacant for years. I took off my shoes, and started to run around in the dirt. Soon enough, I felt a metal plate beneath my feet.

"Over here!" I direct. Clara and Matt rush over. "It's right here, I'm certain." I removed some dirt with my hand, and there revealed a manhole. "Help me." Clara and Matt gave no protests. They released the manhole, and there revealed a ladder. 'Let's go," I beckon.

"Is this safe?" Clara asks warily.

"Is Ally safe?" I reply quickly.

"No..," Clara replies.

"It doesn't matter if I die, I'm going to get Ally. It's your choice to come or not."

"I'm coming," Matt says quickly.

"Fine, I guess," Clara sighs. I start to go down, with Matt on my tail, and Clara above Matt.

•••

As I step from the bottom of the ladder, I hear a voice, it was barely audible, singing a song that Ally and I had worked on a couple days back. We _were _the only ones that knew that song, so it must be her! I started to sprint towards the voice. "AUSTIN STOP!" Clara said quickly. I stopped and turned around on my heel, glaring at Clara.

"What?" I grumble.

"Look, it's not safe. We need to stay by each other at all times. Including that, I'm wearing heels and I can't run."

"But I heard her voice!" I whine sadly. "Let me go to her! Please, just stay here. I need to go see her."

Matt and Clara exchanged a look. "Fine," Matt says, like a father. "Now go, she could be dead!" he yells. I obey. I run at full speed, until I could hear the voice better. Suddenly, the singing stopped. Is she okay?

I heard a body go against the floor softly, as if they were trying to sleep. I heard a "Hmmmm," like a child. I slowly walked towards Ally, and I couldn't exactly make out her figure, but I knew it was her. It was nearly pitch black in here.

"Ally?" I ask.

"Huh? Who's that?" she said, springing up from her spot on the floor. "Don't push me again, I don't like it."

"Ally, it's Austin," I say, taking a step forward.

"Austin? I know an Austin. I know what he looks like, and I know his name, but I don't know how."

"Ally, come one, we're going," I say and try to touch her.

"Who are you!?" she asks, taking a step back. "Why are you in my thoughts? Why are you the only one in my thoughts?" she says like a child.

"Ally, stop messing around with me, we're going."

"Austin," she says. "My head hurts. I can't feel my toes, why can't I feel my toes?"

"Why can't you feel your toes Ally?" I ask.

"I don't know. I guess I don't know much anymore, really." We don't say anything for a moment. "Why can't I hear you anymore?" Ally asks. "What is this noise in my ear? Why do I hear high screams?" Ally asks me. Ally isn't able to hear me, she is only able to hear the sound of countless people screaming bloody murder.

"What's wrong?" I ask warily.

"Austin!?" Ally calls out. "Why did you leave me? Where are you? I'm scared Austin! Tell the people to stop screaming Austin!" I don't hear the screaming. "Tell them to stop!" she yells. "You know what I like, I like hugs! Can I have a hug? What's a hug?"

"Stop messing with me Ally!" I scream, taking a step closer.

"I can't see anything Austin! Why is it pitch black in here?" she asks me. Ally's vision went pitch black. I don't have an answer. "Tell the people to stop screaming Austin!" she cries, and tears are falling down her face. She covers her ears with her hands. "Tell them to stop!" I—I don't know what to say, my mouth is dry. "Don't leave me Austin, why did you leave?"

"Ally, can you hear me?" I ask, even though I know it is a stupid question. Of course she couldn't hear me.

"They're hurting me Austin!" she says, stumbling back, with her back scraping against the metal wall. "The screams are getting louder! They are poking needles into my skin, tell them to stop! I'm scared!" I don't know what to do at all, Ally is completely lost. She thinks that I had left her, I would never do that. _Never_. "Why are they hurting me?" she asks in a soft tone. "Why me?"

"I don't know," I whisper, even though I know that she won't hear me.

"Why must it be me? Why can't it be Meg?" she asks. _Meg_. She's remembering. "I know who Meg is," she says in disbelief. "Ow!" she screeches and stumbles back. "Stop screaming!" she stutters. "Stop screaming! STOP SCREAMING!" she screams, and the tears are running down her face. I have already tried countless times to walk towards her, but it seemed like an unknown force was pulling me back. She stays silent for a moment, but you can hear her small whimpers. After a moment, you can hear a soft, "Austin?"

"Ally?" I ask back.

"I'm scared Austin," she says, hugging her knees. "I can hear your voice, but I know that you're not really there. You're never coming, are you?" _She can hear me._

"I'm here Ally," I say, trying to move towards her. "It's not an illusion."

"Why—why couldn't I hear you before? Why did I hear screaming?"

"I don't know Ally, but I'm here."

"Don't push me."

"I'm not going to—"

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?" Ally asks quickly. I am FINALLY able to move myself, and I start to advance towards her. "Don't kill me!" she yells, trying to evaporate into the wall.

"I'm not going to kill you."

"Don't kill me," she whispers, terrified. I'm a few inches away from her, before Ally let out a murderous scream. "Don't kill me," she whispers once again. Right when I touch her cold, lifeless arm, she goes limp.

•••

I lift her limp body with ease—as if it weighed nothing. I run over to Matt and Clara. They don't even say a word, they know what is happening, in a sense. Clara went first up the ladder, then followed by Matt. I lift Ally onto my shoulder, making sure not to hurt her. Eventually, I make it out of the manhole and run towards the car. I don't even bother to drive. Matt starts the engine, while Clara dials the governments number. She knows that calling a hospital would be absolutely ridicule. I hold Ally like a young child or a baby, I'm rocking her back and forth.

"I could write a song with my new piano," I sing. "I could sing about how love is a losing battle." I randomly decide to add more lyrics. "Not hard. It's not hard, it's not hard, it's not hard. And I could sing about cupid and his shooting arrow. In the end, you'll find out that my heart was battered. Real hard, it's so hard. Real hard, it's so hard." I choke back a sob. "Who are these people, and why are they are trying to kill me and Ally?"

"Shoffa Killers," Clara replies mindlessly.

"I get the gist that they are Shoffa Killers, but I want to know _why_."

"You guys are dangerous. There are only two people in the wold that are Shoffa's, you two. At any given moment, you can beat the crap out of them—even if you don't know it yet. You can do thing that they can't even _dream _about, and they know that. Once they figure out who are the Shoffa's, they are out to kill them."

"Why can't they just leave Ally and I alone?" I ask. "We would do absolutely nothing if they left us alone."

"Because," Clara replies, picking at her nails. "they are paid for what they do. There are associations out there who are made just to kill Shoffa's. They are strong."

"Why doesn't the government just shut them down? " I say in a hushed tone.

"If they could, they wouldn't. The government is against you as much as the Shoffa Killers are. They are only observing you, Austin. Once you are figured out, you are just merely another human being, and you'll be dead within minutes. If you die before they finish their observations, they won't care. They have two other Shoffa's that will replace you, they _don't _care. Including that, there are so many associations out there and so many people out there that are out to kill you, there would be no possible way to shut them down."

"Why was Ally acting like that? Why couldn't she remember anything? Why did she hear screaming, and I didn't? Why did her vision go black? Why did her head hurt, why couldn't she feel her toes? Why did she say people were hurting her, when they weren't?"

"It was a form of torture," Matt speaks up. "If you are in there long enough, you start to have side effects. It's a kind of gas that only works on Shoffa's. The first side effect is memory loss. The second side effect is numbing in your feet, and getting a headache. The third effect is hearing high screams. The fourth one is loss of vision. The fifth one is getting the feeling that people are hurting you, when no one is around you. It goes on and on, but luckily you got her out before any serious damage."

"Why didn't any of that stuff happen to me?" I ask him.

"You weren't in there long enough. You may have received some memory loss, but nothing _really_ serious like Ally's."

"Was there any chance that Ally was going to die in there, if I didn't save her?"

"Oh yes, she had very little time left. All that torture would have taken all of her sanity and would have left her dead," Matt says, while taking a left.

"Why did she go limp when I touched her?"

"That, I don't know," Matt sighs. "I think once you touched her, all of those effects wore off. She wasn't starving or having to go the the bathroom because of that poison. Once you touched her, everything was to much to handle, and she went unconscious."

A few minutes later, helicopters were surrounding us. "They are here!" Clara says happily. Matt stops the car, and they hop out. I carry Ally out of the car, and walk up to where the helicopters are going to land. Soon enough, they land, and people direct me inside.

They tell me to tell them everything, everything that happened. So I do, I start with Clara and Matt rushing up to me, telling me that Ally is in danger. I end with Ally's body going limp. They nod their heads in response.

Once we reach the governments compound, they lead us inside. I'm too worried about Ally to even bother about the architecture, even though it's freaking awesome. They lead us inside some kind of hospital thingy, and they tell me to wait outside.

"Wait, _why_?" I ask. "I just saved her, can't I be with her?"

"Not exactly," they respond blandly. "We appreciate your efforts, but we do not need you right now. Also, the process of bringing back her memory is simple, but also so disgusting and differentiate that even a mind of a _Shoffa _couldn't cope with it," he says, and spits out the word Shoffa.

"What makes you so much better?" I snarl.

"We are the government," they reply. They say nothing else, and continue to lead Ally inside a hospital room.

"You know, when they restore her memory, she's not going to remember _anything _that just happened recently. She's going to think she went home, and went to sleep," Clara mutters

"**WHY**?" I ask. "She has to remember this stuff so she can defend herself!"

"Or," Matt comes in. "She could remember _everything _that happened, but she wouldn't get her other memories back."

"I—there can't be a third option?" I inquire.

"I'm afraid not," Matt says sullenly. "Although, she will remember glimpses from what happened. The down part, it's likely she's just going to think it's part of a dream she remembered." I nod my head. "Also, remember Austin, you _cannot_ tell her what happened. You cannot remind her what happened. If you remind her, or anyone else, all of her memories will get drained once again, and she will remember what happened that night, _only _that night. There will be no possible way she'll return back to her normal form. Although, she can remember by herself, and it won't affect. No one can tell her what happened, only herself can remember. Do you understand, Austin?"

I hesitate before answering. "I—I understand."

A few hours later, they tell me I can go visit Ally. They told me that they told her that she thought she had gotten sick, and was sent to a hospital for a couple of days. Creative. I enter the room, and everyone looks at me with a hint of astonishment. I ignore the stares. "Hey Ally," I smile.

"Hey Austin," Ally says with a smile. "Any idea why I am at a government compound? I don't feel sick."

"I think the medicine they gave you is working," I lie. I can feel my stomach drop from lying so much. "They excused you from school."

"How about you?" she asks. "They told me that you have been by my side ever since I got here."

"I—uh—" WHY DID THEY TELL HER THAT? "—didn't want to leave your side, ya know."

Then it hits me like a rock. _I'm starving_. I haven't eaten for nearly three days. "I'm kind of hungry."

"Hungry? I'm more like starving!" she says.

"Want to go to the cafeteria with me?" I ask her. She gives me a smile, and nods. She jumps off the hospital bed with excitement, and skips over to me. She playfully nudges me in the shoulder. I smile. As she skips in front of me, and her hair flies from side to side, I see a _brand _new scar on her neck. Weird.

I catch up to her, and pick up her small body. She screeches with anticipation. I know now for sure that I'm never leaving her side.

* * *

**(A/N) This looks like a small chapter but it's 3,000+ words what. Anyway, I keep forgetting to put this in the Author's Note, so I'm going to do it now. I got the idea for Clara and Matt from Doctor Who. Clara, the companion and Matt, Matt Smith, the actor. So if you need help imagining what they look like, just imagine them as Clara and 11.**

**(1) HINT HINT: the person is someone's name that was mentioned in the chapter!**

**ALSO, lasts chapter song was Daydreamin' By Ariana Grande. Forgot to mention that also. Wow, I forget a lot.**

**So here's the deal, I'm not going to post the next chapter UNTIL this chapter get's 15+ reviews. :D**

**REVIEW! :)**


End file.
